saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulblade
The Soulblades are powerful weapons of unknown origin and purpose, known as the most powerful weapons ever seen in the lore of End War Online. Background It is unknown where the Soulblades came from, what their exact properties are, what their abilities are, what their purpose is, who forged them, or even what they are made of, though it is suggested by their twin appearances that they were created at the same time, and through the same method. They appeared in historical records seemingly out of nowhere some thousands of years before the rise of the kingdoms of Alteia and Altria, but were sparsely mentioned before then, which is the time when they had recorded historical significance. The Dark Soulblade was kept in a vault in Alteia, while the Light Soulblade was kept in Altria, though it is unknown how humans managed to come across both the blades. After the events of The First Void Insurrection, the Soulblades dropped from history, and their current whereabouts are unknown. It has been speculated that there are more than the two Soulblades known so far in the world, though they have not been found, and the only evidence backing the theory is the fact that there are Soulblades for Dark and Light Souls, leading some to believe there are Soulblades for Gray Souls as well, and perhaps even a Nephilim Soul, or, more grimly, a Void Soul. Another theory supports the notion of there being only two Soulblades, and that the blades were simply forged before the other races even existed. It has recently come to light that the Void Soulblade is in fact real, and is the primary and inherent weapon used by Void Avatars. Though not a physical sword with a definite appearance, the weapon possesses all the traits necessary to be classified as a Soulblade, as a definite physicality is not required, although the original Soulblades and the Void Soulblade do not have any relevance to each other. The Void Soulblade possesses an extremely powerful and innate resonance with a certain type of Soul, is a perfect catalyst for Anima, and has an undefined and unobservable physical makeup, being both physical and not at the same time. It is revealed that the Void Soulblade is actually the Void Avatar's very Void Soul made manifest in the world to be used as a weapon. Appearance The Soulblades are identical to one another in every way, with the exception of the Dark Soulblade being black and the Light Soulblade being white. The two blades have two separate blades along their length, separated in the middle, and not meeting at the tip, instead possessing two points and two edges with it. The grossguard is an intricate design with the two ends curving down before curving back forward. The handle is wrapped in leather. The material that the blades are made of is completely unknown, displaying certain metallic properties, but under closer inspection, being something completely different. Studies on the Soulblades' actual material makeup have shown to be inconclusive, though no modern study has been performed on them. The legends claim, however, that the blades were forged out of pure Anima of a Dark and Light Soul. Abilities The full abilities of the Soublades are currently unknown. They are recorded to be the most powerful soul catalysts in existence, and their power has been said to have had significant influence over the world in certain events of history. The Soulblades, however, have not been used in actual combat, as most of history has been spent keeping the Soulblades locked away and protected from outside forces. The Soulblades have been tested, however, by certain individuals throughout history, mostly Humans and Hybrids. It is known that the Soulblades are only compatible with their respective soul types, as when a Human attempts to use the Light Soulblade, it will reject them completely, additionally when an Angel or Demon attempts to use the Dark Soulblade, it similarly rejects them. The Soulblades are the only perfect Anima conduits in existence, with a resistance grade of absolute zero, meaning that the blades offer no resistance at all to Anima flowing through them, allowing for literally limitless potential, something that theoretically shouldn't even be possible. No other soul catalyst has properties close to this, save for the Rythulian made Anima weapons, which are still not perfect. Due to this, the full extent of the Soulblades are unknown, but are speculated to simply be limitless and something that cannot be comprehended, though frighteningly, still pale in comparison to the True Soul. Known Soulblades *Dark Soulblade *Light Soulblade *Void Soulblade Category:Soul Catalyst Category:Weapon Category:Sword